megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Handy
, named Handi in Mega Man Battle Network 5, is a virus in the Mega Man Battle Network series that is a floating, mechanical arm appearing rather frequently throughout the game installments. Handy viruses do not physically attack, but rather wait motionless for a few seconds, after which, use wormholes to move onto the player's field (closes panel to the enemy side only) and plant a Time Bomb. When the Time Bomb detonates in three seconds, it sends an area-wide explosion onto the side of the field it was located. However, it can be destroyed before it explodes with a strong attack. In the first Mega Man Battle Network game, the explosion hits columns one at a time, but in the following games, the explosion ended up instantly hitting all the panels upon detonation. In Mega Man Battle Network 5, Handies occasionally plant a Time Bomb with an X in place of a number, which only explodes if the player hits it, and goes away on its own after a short period of time. Also, they quickly retreat back after the Time Bomb is set, being prone to close range attacks, by shifting randomly across their own panels to the column in the back. Appearances Handys appear in the first two Mega Man Battle Network games as normal enemies. In the third and fourth games, Handys have been temporarily wiped out and don't appear, but the TimeBomb chip itself appears as a collectible (only one chip in the series). Just like other viruses that do not appear in subsequent games, the picture of Handy is blacked out and monochromatic on the TimeBomb chip. Handys resurface in Mega Man Battle Network 5, but once again vanish in Mega Man Battle Network 6, with a different art appearing on the TimeBomb chips images (three chips in the series). Handy Family Handy Handy are pale colored hand-like viruses with black accents, black palms, and yellow fingertips. HandyEX HandyEX are yellow colored hand-like viruses with dark-blue accents and palms, and green fingertips. Handy2 Handy2 are light-blue colored hand-like viruses with black accents, black palms, and light-pink fingertips. Handy2EX Handy2EX are green colored hand-like viruses with black accents, black palms, and greyis-blue fingertips. Handy3 Handy3 are pink colored hand-like viruses with purple accents and palms, and yellow fingertips. Handy3EX Handy3EX are grey colored hand-like viruses with dark-purple accents and palms, and orange fingertips. Virus Stats by Game ''Mega Man Battle Network Mega Man Battle Network 2 Mega Man Battle Network 5 Battle Chips '''Time Bomb', known as in Japan, is a series of Battle Chips that can be obtained with Handies. In Mega Man Battle Network 2, 5'' and ''6, Time Bomb chips are capable of triggering a Program Advance, TimeBomb+. Mega Man Battle Network The TimeBomb Battle Chips are set in the enemy area. After 3 seconds, the bomb explodes in the enemy area row by row. Mega Man Battle Network 2 Mega Man Battle Network 3 Summons a bomb that counts down and explodes after 3 seconds damaging all enemies at once. Can be destroyed. Mega Man Battle Network 4 Mega Man Battle Network 5 Mega Man Battle Network 6 Trivia *'Handy '''and 'Piranha''' viruses are the only viruses to ever reappear after their blacked-out chip image status, unlike viruses such as Minelayer, Mollusk, and Tornado, that appear only in the first game, and never show up again, resulting in a permanently blacked-out chips in the subsequent games. Category:Viruses Category:Mega Man Battle Network enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 enemies